User talk:Kazalord
Welcome While dreaming , I clearly saw Hawke and the Warden (see my avatar) in a dark, violet cave (aka. the Nothing). Coming together to the center, the Hero of Ferelden shows his kid to get back to his momma. Then he speaks. Hawke entered the eluvian in order to return him back to surface, to save the world. Once again: T.C.o.K: Heh, what are the odds that I will find you here..... COUSIN T.H.o.F: I knew the day will come that I have to bargain again with the outsides of this maker-forsaken world.. T.C.o.K: '' Tell me... what have you done so you had to askape Thedas?'' T.H.o.F: Love (AND ALIMENTS , HEHE).... T.C.o.K: '' I want you to return. The people of Ferelden...the Orlesians,even the damn Tavinters want your help! You can't just stay in this world for nothing. You have to return...with me.'' T.H.o.F: I've been thinking ... I have been fighting every evil crature that is known by earthly beings. For a mage , raised beyond any possible connection to the outside, I,suddenly, have raised to the ranks of the Wardens. I've met many interesting people, and female golams, who would follow me into the deepest aspects of life, many followed me to death...and beyond. You don't the feeling of slaying the Archdemon, which was a neccesarity protracted to me from higher forces. I even met a woman, giving me the feeling, she will allways let me be remembered in her memory, the mother of my child,my only love.... and a terrible cook. T.C.o.K: ''Ehm.... that's all very interesting... and disturbing, but I still don't understand the reason of you being here. I thought you were dead, in deed, we all thought so. A week befor, a young chantry-girl named ''.. T.H.o.F: ''Leliana.Yes, she was also a love interest but, Morrigan, offered me a sacred action to save my life, so she left willingly to find me the day I won't have any feelings for that ''bitch. T.C.o.K: You know even her? Well, than I should not mention the others who spoke extremly highly of you. Bodahn, Anders...Nathaniel even Isabella. I want you to answer me ! Your speeking in wierd languages! T.H.o.F: You want to know if I will come with you ? Ha,ha,ha! The real reason for being here I already told you. Many other factors affecting me AND you, also have a role in this play. *TO SON* : Lad, go study what I thought you about Infernos. I have matter to discuss! * I will not go. I have unfinished business here, as you may see... T.C.o.K: So the boy is the key! You can take him with you ! T.H.o.F: No, I can not. Time is a relative thing, which doesn't exist here. BUT I NEED TIME. I won't come with you... Hawke. T.C.o.K: You are fooling me, right, cousin ! Are you so arrogant that you won't use your powers for something important..something good ! Many, very many, need you! So do your friends and family! T.H.o.F: ''What! I've done more than you ever will! I had to fight thousands of darkspawn, the Archdemon, the Mother, source of the Darkspawn activities, giant golems, reborn dragons and with The Witch of The Wilds herself ! I've done my part, so I will not leave! So , go before I kick you out of this world... legibly! T.C.o.K: YOU MUST!!! '' T.H.o.F: '' NO - I - DON'T! (spells Arcane push , which throws Hawke to the entree of the Nothing) T.C.o.K: (feels very dizzy)... Ehh.... If you don't , I will make you do it! T.H.o.F: So we'll see--- ! THE EPIC MAGE ON MAGE FIGHT BEGINS!